eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Mugen
Mugen, the Asura Monk is a Warrior that belongs to the Chaos faction. Players can unlock Mugen by summoning him at the Tavern or participating in the Way of Talent event. Strategy Mugen is a powerful hybrid melee with a potent mix of damage and disabling skills. Rushing Bull delivers a quick stun followed by a knockback and slow, which is useful for clustering enemies; it can be paired with Swooping Crane to close the distance and deal area damage; Uncoiling Dragon can then be used to deal a massive amount of damage and knock enemies up into the air. Lore The Messenger of Naraka The monks of Maha Temple call it the "Pillar of Maha." It has stood in the depths of the open-air dungeon for centuries, resistant to the elements, its origins were uncertain. The legends say that Maha added a stone to this great edifice each day, and over time, it has grown to its tremendous height. To an Ogre or Tauren who grew up in the Pantos Grassland, the Maha Temple is as unreachable as the heavens. But to the monks who call Maha Temple home, heaven is only a few hundred paces away, atop the mountain that they call home: Cloudcrest Peak. It is said that the deity Maha, an omniscient sage who founded the Way, lived in seclusion there. The monks arrived gradually, surrounding the Pillar of Maha and forming a massive circle. Only on two occasions does the Sensei of the temple gather all of the monks together: Communal prayer and to discipline those who have betrayed the Way of Maha. The monks had assembled, and now, they waited in silence. And then, from the distance, the sound of heavy chains. It came closer and closer, each step filled with foreboding. The Maha monks closed their eyes and recited their prayers in hushed tones, wishing that this shameful scene would quickly pass. The torches in the dungeon were suddenly ignited. At the end of the tunnel, a ragged monk, stripped bare to the chest, his arms and legs in shackles, slowly approached. Although he was beaten black and blue, his tall and burly body could still be recognized. Downcast, none could see his expression clearly in the torchlight. The throng parted for him to pass. He lifted his head slightly, beholding the Pillar of Maha just a few steps away. He smiled wryly and continued to step forward. He was bound to the Pillar and hoisted until his feet were off the ground. The cold stone of the pillar chilled him to his very core, causing his tightly bound head and legs to shake uncontrollably. At this time, a boiling cauldron was set up in front of him. The molten concoction within released an intoxicating mixture of oppressive fumes and intense heat. The monks whispered to each other, cursing and swearing. Yes, he was a heinous person. He had betrayed the Way of Maha, the Golden Rule that nobody has dared to violate since the founding of the order. He had committed blasphemy against Maha and attacked the speaker of Maha, the Sensei. The din suddenly fell to a hush, and the crowd once again parted. A sagacious elder walked out from the darkness: the Sensei. His hair was as white as frost, his beard reaching his belly. And in spite of his efforts to control it, his steps were slightly unsteady, as if he had wounds that had just healed. The eyes of the crowd focused on the fanged mask that he held in his hands. It was wrought of fine iron and emitted an ominous glow: the Mask of Asura, Eternal Foe of Maha, a gift for the Betrayer. The man chained to the Pillar laughed. "Not quite so nimble as before, Sensei?" Sensei’s expression was stern. He slowly walked toward the cauldron and lifted the Mask of Asura. A roar of disgust erupted from the monks. Sensei dropped the Mask in. The liquid inside seemed to ignite and quickly consumed the mask. "Mugen, it has come to this. Will you repent?" The Sensei asked. Mugen roared with laughter. "What is Mugen guilty of? The guilty ones are the cowardly and incompetent, those who view the struggles of the common people with contempt! It is I, Mugen, who defends the Way of Maha that you hold so dear. By whose authority can you convict me?" "We shall see." The Sensei did not pay attention to Mugen’s mockery. He turned to face the Maha monks standing solemnly around him. "Disciples of the great Maha, we are gathered here today in indignation and sorrow to discipline Mugen, our lost brother. He has blasphemed the name of Maha and attacked his brothers. His ways run counter that of the true Way, the Way of Maha--" Mugen’s roaring laughter interrupted Sensei’s speech, "The Way of Maha? Tell me, Sensei, when Padrino’s faceless minions came to seize the Maha Seal, where was Maha?" Mugen took a deep breath. "It was me! It was my fists that drove the intruder out of the temple, not some ancient bastard dozing on Cloudcrest Peak!" "Silence! Blasphemy!" Sensei shouted angrily. "Mugen, you were once one of us. You were once a loyal disciple of Maha. Could you deny all of this, deny your own actions?" "That is correct. I was once as foolish as all of you. I once took every word Maha said as the unquestionable truth." Mugen took a deep breath. "Until I wandered throughout Etryna and saw others as intelligent as me: mighty Dwarves, noble Elves, and even the bloodthirsty and brutal Orcs. All of them believe in their own creeds, but none shackle those who stand against the coming Darkness. None hide in the high mountains, pretending that the world were not burning around them, desiring nothing but a meaningless existence and peace of mind!" "You think that your experiences in this life put you on par with Maha?!" "Brothers, the Way of Maha is a lie! It teaches us to stick our heads in the sand! We should use our fists to repel the Darkness, not turn to an idol of nothingness and pray! The Pillar of Maha has not grown for a very long time. Cloudcrest Peak has been deserted. The Way of Maha is dead!" "Enough! Begin the ceremony!" Sensei’s face was livid. A burly monk lifted a pair of iron clamps and probed inside the cauldron. When he extracted the Mask of Asura, it was so hot that it shone with a brilliant white light. Mugen shouted excitedly: "Yes, I will become the messenger of Naraka! One day, I will expose Maha’s lies!" "That day will never come, Mugen. You will wear this shameful mask and be shackled to this pillar until your death." The blindingly bright mask came closer and closer to Mugen's skin. He could no longer keep his eyes open, and his flesh began to sear from the intense heat. He began to scream as the Mask of Asura fused with his face. He screamed and screamed until he had no breath and hung silent. Sensei turned to leave, but was stopped by a cold, distorted voice. "One day, I will break free. I will confront the coming Darkness. And after that, I will return." Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero